Friday
by Metronomeblue
Summary: Fridays are evil, evil things... What happens when Bones hears Rebecca Black...  Jim/OC, Bones/OC, Jim/Random people


A/N: Because copious amounts of Star trek fangirling, listening to of Glee covers, and making various OCs will do this to you. Not that that's a bad thing.

Disclaimer: No owning of the Trekkie for me. Nothing but a Captain, an incredibly impatient CMO, the words 'Moochily, Oddestly, and Thriffle', and two purple flashdrives. And you definitely can't have THOSE. :)

Title: Friday Words: Unknown Summary: Fridays are evil, evil things.  
>Pairings: Jim KirkEveryone; Jim/OC (Because I CAN okay?) and okay, I have a weakness, Bones/OC Warnings: Crack; Rebecca Black; Insanity (Hey! That rhymes! I could write a Rap song about Mondays! Just kidding... Mostly.)

"Bones!" Jessica Canzarati shouted at her colleague. "LEONARD MCCOY! EARTH TO YOU OF THE SPIKY HAIR!" She finally, exasperatedly, threw a rather heavy paperweight at his head.

"Ow! I thought your job was to make sure people got better, not worse! What?" Bones mooched, rubbing his head moochily.

"You staying late?" Jess blew a rather large bubble with her gum, then somehow managed to suck the entire bubble inot her mouth and pop it ther.

"Yes." He muttered, still moochily, and still rubbing his head.

"Then you'll need a pair of these." She tossed a pair of high-tech, uber-puffy black headphones at him.

"Why?" Bones asked, completely puzzled as to why he would need a pair of headphones.

"'Cuz," She popped another bubble, loudly, as she made her way to the door. "It's Friday."

"That makes no sense!" He shouted after her.

About three hours later, McCoy found out EXACTLY why he would need sound-canceling headphones. It started with an odd clapping sound, a tinny ringing, and the oddestly catchy tune.

"What on Earth...?" He began, jogging down to the Cadets' rooms, peeking into the door, only to find... A monstrosity. His mouth hung open.

Now, for the purposes of this cautionary tale, I do suppose I ought to've cleared something up for you lot: Bones wasn't a stay-at-work-all-night type of guy. I mean, he occasionally stayed an hour or so later than the other doctors, but generally, he left early. Especially on Fridays. So, this being his first time ever staying so late, he was rather shocked. I'd think you would be too.

Because what Leonard McCoy saw was this:

About half of the cadets were crowded into a mosh-pit-like throbbing mass of people, while the other half were draped and dangled over the furniture, the small, makeshift stage, the rafters, and even each other. Neon lights had been commandeered and set up to flash, and there were at least twelve huge speakers hooked up to a small boombox, which was playing...

Seven a.m., waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs

Bones' jaw hung open.

Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is goin' Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop

This couldn't be happening.

Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends) Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat

No. Just... No.

Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

The cadets were pulsing and twirling in time to the music. Bones could've sworn that that was Jim Kirk right there... no... Yes, it was. And.. Wow. Was that a guy? Oh. Oops. The guy had just slapped Jim. Ouch.

Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Bones absently wondered how Jim could stand this stupid music.

Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun

Yes Bones, go to your happy place.

You know what it is I got this, you got this My friend is by my right, ay

Jim appeared to be dancing with... Well, Bones couldn't really pin him down to one partner, as he kept moving around. Jim was a bit like a coffee stirrer. He swirled around with everyone, but always left for something else. But, wait. He seemed to actually be dancing with one person for more than a minute!

I got this, you got this Now you know it

Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat

The girl, who had wavy, jet-black hair and ice-white, luminescent skin, led Jim over out of the crowd, and they sat at a small wire-wicker table, chatting about something. Bones caught several mentions of blonde beehives and powder-blue tuxes, along with squirrels, babies, and Madonna. Weird.

Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Bit repetitive these lyrics.

Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Again, who exactly wrote this song? wondered Bones, absentmindedly tapping his foot in time with the deafening beat.

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin') We-we-we so excited We so excited We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes after ... wards I don't want this weekend to end

Bones did.

R-B, Rebecca Black So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat) In the back seat (In the back seat) I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin' lanes Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me

'How can a school bus be both in fornt of and next to you?' He mused. 'Unless it's crashing, but that would generally make you stop singing...' He had a sudden urge to get the identity of the writer of the song and borrow a bus...

Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

Jim laughed at something the woman said, and he suddenly threw up his hands, still laughing, as though to say: 'What am I supposed to do?'

It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Why were they even playing this song?

Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Yes, he'd gotten that point already, thank-you-very-much.

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend

And if the way Jim and that girl were snogging was anything to go by, the two've them were having lots of 'fun, fun, fun, fun' already, never mind the bloody weekend.

It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Oh god, did they have a Saturday song, too?

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend

Not anymore, Bones wasn't. He privately resolved to have a talk with Jim about the music. And the girl. And that blonde guy who might have or might-have-not been checking out Jim. And the other guy who had DEFINITELY beeen checking out Jim. Maybe that Chekov kid could get him a virus thatkthat one evil song. Also, he had to ask Jess how she did that bubble-sucking thing. Maybe she could teach him. Or maybe he'd get get over it and kiss her. Suddenly, Bones WAS looking forward to the weekend.

But damn if he wasn't going to have that song in his head all week.

A/N: Moral? Well... You figure it out. I need to stop listening to this song. Preferably now.  
> <p>


End file.
